Noeuds Coulants
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: Vos fantômes cannibales se dévorent les uns les autres et vos miroirs sont des autels à la mort. S'il y a un Dieu là haut, il a oublié de vous donner la couleur. Pour l'anniversaire d'Elo.


**Nœuds Coulants**

_Vos fantômes cannibales se dévorent les uns les autres et votre maison, c'est un autel à la mort. Ici, il y a des coups de sonnettes, des coups de théâtre, et au milieu, nous, perdus dans les fuseaux du monde._

Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Je poste beaucoup trop en ce moment, et seulement pour des anniversaires, en plus ! Bon, ça me donne une excuse pour écrire sur FT, certes. L'anime reprend aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, mais je sais que je ne regarderai pas, parce que je ne suis plus les scans, et que FT en lui même commence à sérieusement me lasser. C'est toujours les mêmes rythmes (bon, c'est un shonen, OK, mais il faudrait tenter la variation, quoi...). Mais aujourd'hui, c'est SURTOUT l'anniversaire de ma petite Elo chérie, donc vouala, je poste une connerie écrite essentiellement en 20 minutes, donc c'est pas beau, tout méchant, un peu décousu et écrit sans vrai bonne idée, donc un peu du n'importe quoi, mais OSEF. Elo, je t'aime, t'es ma sœur de cœur et j'espère que tu plaqueras Théo contre la porte des toilettes le plus vite possible (histoire de pouvoir lui énucler l'œil et me l'envoyer, quoi). Et bijour aussi à toutes les SPPSiennes, Jaadounette d'amour ma MMM préférée, Nounette la folle (THORG, BARBE, DAVIL, EDDYNET, notre nouvelle salutation pour notre secte, note donc ça quelque part), Popo Monster, Cassie que j'aime, et puis aussi Suzannette qui est trop mignonne (parce que je sais qu'elle va me dire après que ça l'a fait rougir et que c'est le summum de son art), et Jya et toutes les autres. Gros bisous !

Mais surtout à toi, ma Elo-perverse. Je suis à ta disposition pour que nous nous soudions toutes ensemble dès que le désir (!) te prendras, et je compatis à tes crises de folie, vile fangirl !

Bon, au final, bonne lecture de ce truc décousu et immonde (la faute à la flemme et à l'écriture trop rapide, ça...). C:

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**Nœuds Coulants**

**xx**

**xx**

_Les privilèges de la beauté sont immenses. Elle agit même sur ceux qui ne la constatent pas._

Jean Cocteau, Les enfants terribles

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

La poussière et les nuits s'endorment sous ses paupières, et c'est toujours lui qui les lui ferme, comme s'il ne s'amusait pas à instiller dans ses yeux les venins de la présence. Elle a aux joues les tâches que lui accrochent à la peau ses baisers, et au cœur une longue ecchymose en forme de couteau ; c'est une poupée rapiécée qu'il découpe au couteau, et elle s'oublie dans les reflets terribles de ses draps. Il la regarde rêver, et il sait que tout n'est que cauchemar tant qu'il vit, et que tout sera cauchemar quand il sera mort.

Mirajane a toujours mal dormi ; elle a trop de haine sous la peau pour pouvoir la diluer sous un masque blanc de fausse apaisée. Ses démons glissent dans ses veines, remontent jusqu'au cœur pour le glacer, s'oublient dans les caillots de sa mémoire et lui évident peu à peu les yeux. C'est la seule personne qu'il connaisse qui ait l'air plus vivante endormie qu'éveillée ; son visage se tord, ses illusions s'évanouissent dans les plis de sa peau, et ses traits retrouvent la rigidité cadavérique qu'ils portaient avant qu'elle ne décide que la mobilité lui allait mieux au teint. Mirajane a le cœur refroidi, c'est une fille du Nord, une apocalypse glacée, toute en neige et en vent. Elle se brûle de ses glaciers et s'abîme dans sa mémoire en ruine, et efface tout quand ses erreurs deviennent trop vives. Elle a toujours offert ses nuits à l'oubli, ses jours à la haine et son sommeil à ses démons, pour éviter leurs attaques incessantes.

Assis sur le bord du lit, un grand homme perdu à l'orée du vide, il sourit un peu devant ses mouvements brusques. Perdue sous les draps trop ample de leur horreur, elle s'étouffe dans les ombres, et il lui passe la corde au cou.

.

Mirajane est une enfant. C'est la reine des excès, qui a toujours été _trop_.

Il la regarde manger un morceau de chocolat, du bout de la langue, comme un morceau de nuit qui se glisse dans l'ourlet de ses lèvres, et il se dit qu'un jour, il la brûlera vive, cette sorcière, et il brûlera avec elle, et ils laisseront flamber sans eux tous leurs démons.

En attendant de la sauver, il se penche sur elle, tire sur ses cheveux et arrache ses faux cils, derrière lesquels elle cache trop de choses et qui sont trop lourds, jusqu'à lui courber le visage et lui fermer les paupières. Elle se retourne, l'air gavroche et les yeux orages, le chocolat se perd, et elle entoure son cou de ses petites mains frêles en mimant l'étranglement. Ses rides se tordent comme des serpents, et sous sa peau, ses veines grimacent de tout ce sucre qui les noient ; Mirajane se fait tueuse, l'espace d'un instant, pour oublier la corde autour de sa trachée.

Penchés sur leurs oublis, ils ont l'air d'enfants fatigués. Il a les pupilles trouées, elle se noie sous ses morts : rien n'est de leur faute, au fond. Ils n'aiment simplement plus le jour et gardent un mur au dessus du cœur qui empêche le soleil de l'atteindre.

.

« Tu respires les actes manqués, Démone. »

Elle ne lui parle pas. Sa main trace sur ses paupières de longues échappées noires ; son maquillage, c'est son fardeau, de longs liens de cauchemars qu'elle cache derrière les fissures de ses yeux pour que personne n'y fasse attention. Il n'y a jamais que lui qui les voit ; pour l'empêcher de lui percer les yeux de ses vérités, elle glisse sur ses lèvres le rouge d'une vie, et elle fait semblant, dans son grand théâtre. Elle fait semblant de tout, elle s'invente un monde avec trop de dimensions pour qu'elle puisse les emplir toutes, et dessine dans le vide les océans de ses ratures. Il n'y a que rarement assez de place, et alors elle s'arrache aux joues des étendues blanchâtres de fond de teint pour y allonger ses drames.

Mirajane dispose sur son visage les couleurs, et elle enfile ses allures d'actrice ; il n'y a jamais de rideau à lever sur ses tessons de verre, mais sa mécanique silencieuse s'installe chaque jour un peu plus rapidement. Son théâtre est toujours plein de démons, et les regrets sont un public qui lui incendie le cœur à chaque représentation. S'il avait un cœur, il dirait que Mirajane est un emporte pièce et qu'elle découpe doucement son âme pour la glisser dans un fauteuil et la faire contempler la tragédie éternelle de sa vie, du fond de la salle, là où il verra la sortie mais ne pourra jamais l'approcher. Elle le fait rire doucement, du rire des illuminés et de ceux qui n'ont jamais rien eu à perdre, cette drôle d'enfant qui s'invente des regards pour calmer les apocalypse qui lui rongent les veines.

Ensemble, ils n'évoquent jamais les cordes qui s'entrelacent autour de leur cou, ils ne parlent de rien : ils chassent le silence. Il n'essaie pas vraiment de combler le vide ; il sait que les mots ouvrent de vieilles plaies au cœur de sa Démone, et le matin, alors que le soleil lui brûle les yeux de sa majesté, Laxus aime lacérer Mirajane ; c'est le matin que son corps déchiré est le plus beau, et son sang écarlate se déchire autour de ses chevilles comme un incassable fil de temps. Elle brille, devant son grand miroir, le rouge à la main et au cœur et de l'obscurité sur le bord des paupières, prête à s'éclater de ses regards, tomber et plonger dans ses yeux. Elle a l'air d'une écorchée à la peau d'attente, qui tisse ses toiles sur son visage pour en cacher les contours dans la brume de l'incertitude.

Ses hésitations se lisent dans le revers de ses cils, et elle le regarde en sachant qu'elle lui brûle la peau. Assis sur le lit, il déride ses pensées et lisse doucement les draps dans lesquels ils consument leurs nuits ; il ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Il attend juste le brasier, et ses secondes floutés se cristallisent sur sa peau pour lui faire une longue armure de sel.

« Je suis belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Même sa voix est une invention. Elle est un peu grave, un peu désinvolte, tout un monde qui s'efforce d'avoir l'air spontané quand elle obscurcit son temps à trouver des réponses aux questions que lui renvoie son miroir. Mirajane est une irréalité, une Parque, une histoire gravée dans le sable. Ses yeux creusent une tombe en rond en fixant l'horloge, et elle dissimule derrière le maquillage de ses paupières trop de mensonges pour que Laxus se prenne au piège de ses pâleurs de cinéma.

« Tu n'as pas seize ans, idiote. Tu as tout le temps d'être belle.

- Je suis belle. Brûle moi, je suis belle, je suis d'ivoire et d'acier, je suis plus belle que tes yeux ne peuvent le supporter, tu ne vois rien de moi : seulement ce que tu crois connaître de mes hésitations. Tu es un menteur... Je suis belle. Je l'ai toujours été.

- Tu es laide. Ton visage porte encore les cicatrices de tes morts, et je vois derrière tes traînées de poudre toutes les impostures que tu caches. Tu n'es qu'une folle, Strauss, tu abîmes jusqu'à la lumière. Cesse donc d'envoyer tes mensonges kérosène au cœur des autres, tu finiras par faire imploser trop de fantôme pour qu'un antéchrist comme toi puisse les contenir. »

Et Mira s'éclipse parmi ses ombres.

Ses doigts se consument, elle devient aérienne, l'air brûle avec sa beauté, et le miroir se brise sous son poing. Elle déteste quand il lui dit la vérité, et lui n'a que ça à la bouche. Elle l'entend ricaner derrière elle, avec ses sourires de requin et la corde qui lui serre le cou, mais les éclats de la psyché sur le mur renvoient l'image d'une chambre vide.

.

Elle pourrait écrire une chanson sur lui, avec des accords rudes, des notes amères, l'accord du diable, ce terrible triton qui fait le son dissonant et atroce. Qu'on lui donne des percussions, beaucoup de silences, pour tout ce qu'il laisse dans l'ombre, quelques perles de pluie et une larme, et elle dessine ses regrets et abat ses éclairs sur le corps de sa guitare. Elle a essayé, une fois, plus jeune, mais elle avait encore le goût de l'accord, et la chanson était belle, bien trop belle pour qu'elle pense à Laxus en la jouant. Maintenant qu'elle a perdu l'espoir de l'harmonie, elle pourrait lui écrire un hymne à la souffrance ; un morceau terrible, claquant sous le palais et lui brisant les côtes, une explosion douloureuse qui lui compresse la poitrine, tout lui emprisonné dans une guitare, et elle rit en imaginant ses désespoirs.

Mais elle oublie toujours tout, Mirajane, elle a l'esprit en passoire et le cœur oublié, elle se vide de son corps trop lourd dans l'apocalypse de ses draps, et s'efface ensuite quelques heures de la surface du monde.

On lui a souvent dit qu'elle ne vivait pas assez.

Elle a des joues trop creuses, des éclairs dans la bouche, prêts à s'échapper de la cave de son esprit, des yeux comme le ciel, qui s'explosent d'illusions et d'orages invisibles. Elle est un peu Pythie, Mirajane, avec ses cheveux blancs au couleurs des idées aveugles, mais seulement quand elle pleut, et ces drôles de trous dans son visage restent secs trop souvent. Ce sont des petits mensonges familiers, des apocopes à sa vie, un grand mystère qu'elle enfouie et enterre sous les monceaux de ses restes ; un débris de son théâtre intime.

Si elle avait pu choisir, Mirajane serait née dans la guerre et le sang – ça lui aurait donné une raison de haïr les mots. Elle a trop vécu en paix, et ne peut rien dire quand il lui lance ses vieux fantômes innocents au visage, Alors elle s'est déclarée l'apocalypse, pour voir si elle pouvait vivre sans ses illusions.

Quand elle se regarde dans les miroirs, désormais, et qu'elle n'y voit plus qu'un pâle souvenir aux contours flous, elle se dit qu'elle le peut un peu trop.

.

« La beauté, c'est la mort. »

Les bons sentiments collent aux doigts et fondent sur le bout de sa langue quand elle essaie de les prononcer, comme tout ce chocolat qui s'accroche aux lèvres de Mirajane, alors elle les ravale pour qu'ils agressent son âme de plaisir et de glucose. Elle rit, de son rire un peu vagabond, en se disant qu'elle a un cœur en sucre blanc, qui s'abîme chaque fois que le sang de sa présence effleure sa peau. Il ne lui répond pas, et quand elle se tourne vers lui, elle voit qu'il s'est endormi, que ses éclairs s'abîment dans les reflets brûlants des draps, qu'il a l'air d'un monstre recroquevillé, tout un être en suspend, et alors elle s'allonge à côté de lui et referme les rideaux du théâtre.

Pour cette nuit, c'est la trêve.

Mais elle n'arrive toujours pas à s'endormir.

A partir d'un moment, la mort est trop intime pour être décrochée de la paupière ; Mirajane ne peut plus fermer les yeux sans la voir, et elle se réveille toujours en hurlant.

.

« Si tu ouvres mon cœur, tu y trouveras gravé ton nom.

- De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin ?

- Tu es un idiot...

- Tu as toujours besoin de quelque chose quand tu me lance à la gorge tes jolis mots. Ils m'ouvrent des fissures dans la trachée, et j'étouffe chaque fois un peu plus. Tu n'es qu'une inconsciente, une abrutie, une brûlée vive, tu ne sais rien de la douleur.

- Dis moi que je suis belle.

- Tu es belle.

- Est-ce que tu mens encore ?

- Disons que... J'adapte les lois de la vision. Après tout, ton existence en elle-même est un mensonge.

- Et la tienne ?

- Ta vérité. »

Ils se regardent, et voient leur cou se serrer puis imploser sous l'afflux de la haine dans leurs veines noires. Plus ils atteignent le sommet du monde, et plus ils s'effacent. Parfois, Laxus se dit que s'il y a vraiment un Dieu dans le ciel, il n'a fait pour eux que des esquisses d'être humain, et qu'il a oublié de leur donner la couleur.

.

« Tu n'as presque plus de souffle, déjà, et pourtant, ton ombre n'est morte que tout à l'heure. Tu meurs à petit feu, tous tes démons t'étouffent doucement, l'un après l'autre.

- La mort, c'est ton concept le plus abstrait, Luxus. J'aimerais, avoir peur de la mort, mais c'est un principe qui m'échappe encore. Peut être que l'infini me viendra avec le temps, mais pour le moment, la mort, c'est inaccessible, vraiment étrange, c'est un morceau de rien qui se serait ouvert dans mon cœur. La mort, c'est se réveiller, un matin, et se découvrir aveugle de toi. Seulement parce que ça voudrait dire que je suis passée d'un endroit où tu es mon cauchemar familier à un autre où ta cruauté est devenue mon rêve. Tu imagines l'Enfer, un Enfer si douloureux et plein de noir, si tu étais une aspiration du bonheur pour moi, quand dans ce monde là je te hais comme je ne hais que moi ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment vu, Démone...

- C'est vrai. Tu es trop ombre pour moi. Je suis belle, et toi, tu ne veux être que mon nœud coulant. »

Il a un petit éclat de regret dans les lèvres, et s'enfonce dans le mur. Elle se tourne vers le lit, ressuscite le miroir d'un mouvement distrait de ses doigts, se perd dans la glace de ses draps, et parfois, quand elle se sent l'âme trop froide, observe ses contours oubliés dans la psyché, pour se dire qu'elle existe encore un peu.

.

Elle n'a pas le souvenir d'un monde où elle l'aurait aimé.

Il n'a pas l'espoir d'un monde d'où elle aurait disparut.

Ils se haïssent, parce qu'ils ne savent s'accompagner que d'apocalypse. Dans un autre monde, avec des rideaux sur leurs peurs et moins de noms gravés sur le marbre noir des cimetières de leur conscience, ils savent que tout serait identique - leur petite ronde des morts, l'œil de l'autre qui engloutit la beauté, et la nudité qu'ils ne peuvent dissimuler à leurs cordes.

Personne ne les a forcé à se terrer dans les ombres : ils n'aiment simplement plus la lumière.

Ils sont Mirajane et Luxus, les tisseurs de feu qui s'arrachent de cendres et de fer au ciel éclaté, Mirajane et Luxus avec leurs cordes au cou, tous ces nœuds coulants qui les enferment doucement dans leurs rôles, eux, les enfants qu'on a laissé sur le côté, la génération des oubliés. Ils jouent dans les grands théâtres de leurs affres imaginaires des cadavres récalcitrants, puis modifient tous les intitulés et s'improvisent drames plutôt que tragédies, parce que malgré tout, ils se refusent à croire que quelqu'un dans le ciel leur a lancé un éclair à travers le ventre pour les condamner à la souffrance.

Ils ne croient pas en Dieu ; ils préfèrent s'enfoncer eux même leurs épées au cœur. Et que disparaisse ce qui se refuse à eux.

* * *

Et vouala. Encore un bon anniversaire à Elodie, parce que je l'aime, que je me soude à elle mentalement et que j'espère que sa famille lui a offert un cadeau... appréciable. c8


End file.
